


Wake Up Call

by soo



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Celli's Comment fic Challenge: A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Gibbs sighed as he listened to Tony nervously yammer on about the cultural significance of The Matrix. If they'd been at work, he would have head-slapped Tony ten minutes ago…but they weren't.

They were on date.

Their first date.

At Tony's apartment.

He had promised himself that the head slapping would remain at work. Outside of work, he'd just have to find some other way to shut Tony up. He watched as Tony's lips continued to move, then he grinned. Gibbs pulled Tony towards him and kissed him.

It was meant to be brief, like the traditional cuff to the head, but it turned into something more. What had been intended as a quick touch of the lips deepened upon contact with Tony's lush mouth. It was as if Tony were a powerful current pulling him further and further under, deep into emotional waters, making him feel things he hadn't felt in a very long time.

The kiss seemed to last eons but was mere minutes. They broke away panting, and Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes. He saw the passion flaring there that he knew must be reflected in his own. He groaned and pulled Tony down on top of him and lost himself in another kiss.

No more words were spoken for the rest of the night.


End file.
